prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! *'Wrestlers Poll' On certain Wrestlers and future PPV's there will be a Poll question. Please see following page for links. Polls *'Facebook group'. Search for Pro Wrestling Wiki under groups to find it, and join if you would like or click Facebook Page *'January Forum Meeting:' The open discussion of this month's goals and site changes is currently open for discussion here: January Meeting 'WWE News' Wednesday January 13, 2010 *A 15-year-old male is accusing Randal Orton (a/k/a Randy Orton) of assault for allegedly spitting gum in his face and swearing at him outside the Kowloon Restaurant in Boston, Mass. after asking the WWE Superstar to pose with him for a photo. *Tony Halme (a/k/a Ludvig Borga) committed suicide using an illegally acquired firearm. *WWE has reportedly given thought to having a Mask vs. Hair Match between Rey Mysterio and CM Punk take place at WrestleMania. *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper's daughter, Ariel Toombs, who nearly got hit by a bus in West Hollywood after stepping out of her parked car this past Tuesday. The bus clipped her door causing some major damage. *The USA Network will air the 2010 WWE Hall Of Fame Induction Ceremony on Saturday, March 27th. The show will air from 11PM ET to midnight, with no replay. *With the WWE running the HOF special on the USA Network at 11PM ET, and the live ceremony starting at 7:30 PM ET, it looks as if the company will be maintaining the shorter version of the Hall of Fame production they adopted last year. This means that inductees will likely be limited when it comes to the time given for their acceptance speeches. *ECW General Manager Tiffany (Taryn Terrell) and Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre (Drew Galloway) are officially engaged. Terrell and Galloway plan to wed in May. *WWE officials have begun giving thought to the idea of ending the guest hosting storyline on Monday Night RAW with the idea being to use a big name as the full-time General Manager of the brand. Bret Hart is rumored. 'TNA News' *TNA iMPACT! did a 1.5 rating as previously reported. The show did hours of 1.7, 1.4 and 1.2. TNA was very happy with the numbers, even though it isn't good that they dropped from hour to hour. But that was expected. There is no number for RAW yet, but with the 5.6 million viewers the show did, the rating should be a 3.7 or 3.8. The feeling is that TNA cost WWE a half-point in the ratings, maybe more. The strong first hour for TNA carried over to the second. After the segment with Hogan, Hall, Waltman, Nash and Bischoff there was a significant drop in the numbers, as many people turned into RAW. At this point it seems like a lock that TNA will run Monday nights again due to the strong rating they drew last night and the buzz that TNA now has. It could be very good for the business to have TNA air Monday nights and TNA on Mondays may become permanent. *Hulk Hogan returns to Pay-Per-View: Sunday January 17 at TNA wrestling "Genesis" *TNA stars Traci Brooks and Frankie Kazarian (Suicide) will be getting married this weekend. *There are plans to do a Nasty Boys vs. Team 3D feud in the near future. *TNA iMPACT! is rumored to be moving to Mondays starting Monday, January 18. 'Ring of Honor news' * Miss Final Battle 2009? We have complete results here: ROH Final Battle 2009. * The Briscoe Brothers are your new Tag Team Champions. *Sweet n'Sour - Larry Sweeney makes his return to ROH. Do you think Edge will return at WrestleMania 26? Yes No Not Sure ]] ]] of CHIKARA]] champion Austin Aries]] __NOEDITSECTION__ See also *Pro Wrestling Wiki in portuguese Category:Browse